What They Knew They Both Wanted
by Unicornsforevr
Summary: This story is to be read as a part 2 of chapter 9 from my last story 'Someone Like You'. This is Bruce's P.O.V of what happened between him and Bucky.


**This is Bruce's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bruce's P.O.V:**

When he came into the kitchen it was a sight to see. He wasn't wearing his shirt and I could see his muscles. They were beautiful and perfect, I thought I was going to drool, or jump him and take him right there. I snapped myself out of that and just waited to see if he would notice me. "Hey Bruce, having trouble sleeping?" Well I guess he saw me. I smile at him. "That's one way of putting it." I said putting my head down to look at my coffee mug in my hands. "The other way?" he said with the slightest smile. I love that smile, it's the best smile I have ever seen. I was worried that he was still angry about Natasha leaving him for Steve. I hid my worry and flashed him a small smile. "I don't want to sleep." I still had the small smile on my face but it was slowly fading. Then he chuckled and I was fighting myself and the other guy to just jump him then and there. That laugh was just the most adorable thing I have ever heard but I kept my cool, except I was sweating a little bit I hope he didn't notice. When he grabbed his cup of coffee and sat next to me at the counter we were so close it was nearly unbearable. My breath was quickening and I think he noticed because he kept moving closer and closer. I looked up at him and there was love and lust in his eyes. I was about to say something when all of a sudden out of nowhere his lips were on mine. I just sat there shocked for a little bit but then I relaxed and my mouth began moving along with his. I was running out of so I pulled away. I looked up at him and I opened my mouth to say something and was stopped because his lips were on mine again.

We stood up and started walking towards the elevator to go to my floor seeing as it was only one floor up and his was three. We didn't break apart once except to breathe and even then it was only for a few seconds. We got onto the elevator and I was pushed against the wall with him up against me. My hands were threading through his hair and he was making appreciative noises. The elevator stopped on my floor and the doors opened for us and we walked in going straight for the bedroom. We got to my bedroom and he took off my shirt. Luckily it was a button up and not a normal t-shirt, because I really didn't want another one of my shirts ripped up. It was thrown across the room along with his pants as soon as I got them off. "That's not fair." He mumbled, very sexily, into my mouth. "I don't play fair." I admitted. Somehow, by the time I was finished talking, my pants were off and on the other side of the room with his pants and my shirt. I was suddenly pushed onto the bed and Bucky was on top of me. We were lying there making out for a while. Our tongues fighting for dominance. In the end he won. "Turn around." He ordered with a husky, lust filled voice. I obeyed immediately wanting him inside of me. I felt him move from the bed and saw the bathroom light turn on. He came back out with some lube. I heard him squirt some of it onto his member. Without warning he pushed himself inside of me and we both moaned. He started thrusting, it started off slow but it gradually got faster when we started to hear Steve and Natasha moaning, loudly. It started a screaming match but I don't think anyone heard us over Steve and Natasha because they filled the entire tower with noise sometimes. A few hours later we fell asleep in each other's arms because we were exhausted from that workout.

The next day, after we woke up, we split up with Bucky going to find Natasha and Steve and me going to my lab for a bit. I went back to my floor and waited for him with a couple of beers sitting on the coffee table and a movie in the DVD player. He walked onto my floor after a few minutes of waiting and sat down right next to me. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and I could tell we were both happy to be here. We snuggled on the couch and fell asleep during the movie. Well at least I did.


End file.
